Talk:Water Leaper
Btw, I wanted to get a clear (screen)shot of it so we went there. I chose the picture from quality in a simple regard: percentage of monster seen. I'm sorry that my character's name is in the middle of the shot, if you find a clear one, feel free to replace, this is NOT willingly denying the Image policy, I simply thought better a crappy picture than no picture, in my attempt to reduce the amount of image stubs. --Elvaron 14:52, 6 June 2007 (CDT) I believe "better a crappy picture than no picture" is part of the image policy... just that crappy pictures are likely to be replaced. Not in those words, but it's there. -- 17:28, 6 June 2007 (CDT) :I'm not sure if I posted this correctly, I'm new to this and have 0 computer knowledge >.< But since we killed him tonight I thought I'd submit something w/o players in it. ~ Tachichi 04:47, 10 December 2007 (UTC) Testimonials * Soloed mob with a merited 80 DRG/WHM without much difficulty. Cleared the area of mobs and buffed up with Stoneskin, Blink, Protect 2, and a Tavnazian Taco. For equipment I had Perle Set, Jelly Ring, and Langdebeve with -10% to damage. Its attacks hit for around 100 damage each, and used Screwdriver once, which hit for about 600 damage.--Krelian of Fenrir, 08 Sept 2010 * Confirmed Solo by DRG80/BLU with cocoon, Tavnazian Taco, 1 Yagudo Drink, def sat at a good 646, used screwdriver twice but it missed both times...--Kira of Phoenix 15:16, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Solo able by a 75 drg/blu with capped skills and merits using a Tavnazian taco and 3 yagudo drinks. Cocoon for defense buff, use headbutt on tp moves. 198 mp total, finished fight with 21 mp. Bibiki seashell helped intimidate it every once in a while though not totally needed. Super easy solo as BST85/DNC40 using a single DipperYuly and 2 Pet Food Zeta. I had two Magian Trial axes equipped, a +18 Eva and -9% phy dmg, and my pet never got below 50%. Took about 8-10 min to finish it off letting the pet solo it for safety. Duo'd by 75sam/dnc and 75drg/whm with fully merited polearm and great katana. No 2hour used. Cleared the hallway back to the bridge to avoid links and built tp at the same time. We both started off with 300tp and I (the drg) only weapon skilled using wheeling thrust instead of penta thrust because it was doing more damage. If i pulled hate i just super jumped to get rid of the hate. And I just cured the sam when needed easy fight. Screwdriver only did 270 damage to the sam. The Sam also had Soboro. Can be Duo'd by a Properly geared THF and a WHM if Screwdriver is Avoided. :As above, duo'd with a WHM Friend. Didn't use Screwdriver the entire fight, which lasted 8 Minutes. I'm assuming I got lucky. But with that being said, it is indeed possible to duo it was a THF with Mage Support. Duo'd this with THF/NIN (me) and SAM/DNC with 2 NPC in healing mode. It wasn't easy, especially since we got a Sahagin add shortly after the beginning of the fight. The fish is fairly accurate, even as THF with Eva merit and an evasion build. I died near the end of the fight (about 20%) but the SAM finished it easily with 2 WS's after that. Soily 21:25, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Successfully duo'd by a 75 WAR/NIN and RDM/WHM. just duo'd this as nin/dnc with a drg/blu. --Rasantath 10:02, 23 April 2008 (UTC) Easily Duo'd by 2 NIN75/DNC37~Killed 1 eye & a Shore Sahagin Before starting. Bounced hate when shadows/Utsusemi:Ni were down, kept Quick/Box Step up at all times. took about 10 mins to kill without WS's. Soloable by a 75 RDM/NIN kiting it around the lake, outside the gold door. Successfully soloed by a 75 NIN/DNC with no trouble. Used a heavy evasion build, shadows didnt go down once. Easily trio'd by 75 PLD/WAR, RDM/WHM and DRG/mage. Healing breath used. Easily trio'd by 2x 75 DRG/SAM and a 69 WHM(fight lasted ~2 min) Trio'd with ease 75Drg/Blu 75Sam/Nin 75Sch/Rdm sch kept phalanx and SS up samurai tankind was very smooth ^^ Umichi 07:21, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Defeated as a duo; 75 RDM/NIN and 73 DRG/WHM. This NM is highly evasive. His accuracy is fairly high, too. With capped Sword skill, 2 merits, a Supannomimi, a Scorpion Harness and an Optical hat, I could barely hit it at all. Most of the melee damage came from the DRG. This NM is susceptible to Slow, Paralyze, Blind, Gravity, Bind, Poisons, and Bio. I landed all of them without any trouble. I had a Haste build so that I could significantly lower my recasts on Utsusemi. If you are going to try this as a melee-styled RDM, you may want to have a either very good Haste build or a lot of accuracy gear; both wouldn't be a bad thing. Sushi may help as well (I popped a Tavnazian Taco, assuming he would hit very hard). The fight will definitely be long, and you will more than likely have to Convert before the end. All of this being said, there was actually relatively little danger the whole time. I was way out of practice with soloing as a RDM (having not done anything melee style for around 8 months); as such, it may be a little easier than this to someone that has preserved their level of skill. Having an Ethereal earring if you lack the Haste gear to make Utsusemi timers quick would probably be good help. Screwdriver also didn't do that much damage to the DRG; he only took about 450 from it, and that was at 73. We may have just gotten lucky. Regular hits scored about 100 on me (without Phalanx, but with -25% Physical Damage Reduction), and about 175+ on the DRG. Good luck! --01:11, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Easily defeated as DNC75/NIN37 with a RDM75/WHM37 as backup. Use Violent Flourish often! Good luck :) Halliwell 00:30, 28 February 2009 (UTC) I did this fight about a week ago. I was 71 DRG/WHM and I had a 75 BLM/WHM, COR/RNG, and PLD/WAR with me. Less than 2 minutes into the fight, the PLD d/c's and the BLM goes down. So me and the COR are beating on the thing (I popped Spirit Surge and the COR used their 2 hour and we weren't lucky enough to have it reset my 2hr when it did). Then the PLD came back and instantly got hate enough for me to to recall my wyvern and spread around some healing breaths. Unfortunately, the PLD d/c'd again and the COR managed to get hate. When the mob is about 60%, the COR dies leaving me alone to solo the Leaper with our PLD stuck in internet limbo. It was a hard fight, even though I was just really fighting half the boss, but I won. The fight really came down to who could build TP faster and I'm fairly certain that if Jump cooldown was 2 seconds longer, I'd be redoing the quest for the key to get through the door. --Desudro 13:14, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Just solo'd this fight Hume RDM/NIN melee style, using Joyeuse and Justice Sword. The fight was ridiculously easy, never had trouble with shadow recast unless composure was up, and even then, prebuffed with a fresh stoneskin and it rarely got a hit through. Did the fight using Duelist's Tabard (whoops not Chapeau, my mistake), Loquacious Earring, and Warlock's Chapeau +1 for Fast Cast gear, which was probably necessary, but composure most likely wasn't and I used a Tavnazian Taco expecting it to use Screwdriver at a bad time, but it never used it. My HP and MP throughout the fight was very stable, using a single Cure III and Cure IV, and never using convert, i finished the fight with 80%~ HP and 20%~ MP. I was also using 10% haste gear on top of the Fast Cast gear, which I'd also recommend. IF you're going to attempt this fight RDM/NIN solo melee style, I'd advise using full composure buffs, such as aquaveil and barwater and ice spikes, and casting Slow and Paralyze with a decent MND build. Paralyze was very useful with 63+38 MND not using staves, and proc'd very often. I'd also recommend using sushi over tacos, just because the fight took awhile, nearing 15 minutes when it died. Just keep yourself buffed and it debuffed, and the fight is quite easy with proper preparation. Duo'd by PLD/NIN and RDM/NIN using soothing healer npc's. Built tp on the enemies upon entering the room and started the fight with spirit's within from both players. No food, just pro and shell for buffs+ haste when the npc's got around to it. HP became an issue after a screwdriver landed on the pld, sentinal and reprisal to get shadows up. Fight only took about 5 minutes. Gwylo/Wup~Sylph Defeated easily by 75 MNK/NIN with full merits, 2-hour used but was not necessary. Healer NPC and DRG/WHM for assist. NPC cure 4 Monk once and did not even haste him(lazy). DRG/WHM would have dropped like a fly solo, even with helmet was hitting very fast for 150-300 damage. Wiped 4x mainly due to adds. Though, at the moment of this writing. We are next to the door and all dead, our White Mage has RRIII up but can't get up due to the NM lingering above us. Also, he killed our RDM/NIN tank as he was attempting to raise said White Mage (RDM was sneaked, so this NM I believe has True Sound). The party consists of a SMN/WHM (me), RDM/NIN, and WHM/SCH. Bad bad luck. A glitch I believe is keeping him up, wandering between bridge and door. Duo THF/NIN and BRD/WHM. SV March x2/Elegy. Marinara Pizza on both. Some Evasion gear (Boxer's, Torque, SH, Ohat only) on THF. THF never got hit with a melee attack only casting Utsu:Ni 3 times. Didn't bother with Finale/Acid Bolt for Defense Boost and never used a Cure. Fight was as joke.. Jurai 19:51, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Beaten pretty easily by drg/sam, sam/war, drk/sam and whm/sch all 75s. DDs 2hred and used tp one at a time, fishy didnt last long. Did hit damn hard with crits at 340 and screwdriver (which it only got off once) for 400, but whm was Thermistacles who IMO is the best whm on fenrir :p --Valiroth of Fenrir 04:32, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Easy solo THF/NIN with NPC. Only brought half of my evasion gear, but wasn't hard at all to keep shadows up. NPC used Cure III once at the end of the fight. No other cures were needed.